Winx Club: Seventh Season Episode List
1 (157)- "Il parco naturale di Alfea" ("The Alfea Natural Park") Airdate: September 21, 2015 The Winx, came late night from shopping because of Stella and they need to figure out a way to get in without getting caught. Stella, and the Winx tip-toed to the entrance. Just then, two fairies were running away from a fairy animal because the two fairies were feeding it candy. Then, the Winx were about to transform just then, Miss Faragonda came and saved them. She turned the animal back to its original form. Miss Faragonda was very disappointed at the Winx for coming very late and, not setting a good example for the students. The Winx apologized and then they heard about the party and, went to their dorms and slept. The next morning, Stella woke everyone up early to try outfits on the Winx to go to the Alfea Natural Park. Faragonda shows Roxy and the Winx the Alfea Natural Park, which she created to welcome the last specimens of Fairy Animals in the Magic Dimension. An evil bird of prey unexpectedly enters the park and abducts the last specimen of Digmole. 2 (158)- "Giovani fate crescono" ("Young Fairies Grow Up") Airdate: September 21, 2015 Faragonda is concerned: as each Fairy Animal has a special talent, they need to solve the mystery of the Digmole. The Winx and Roxy receive the Stones of Memories to travel back in time. Only in this way, they will be able to save the Digmoles. 3 (159)- "Butterflix" Airdate: September 22, 2015 In the Alfea of the past, Kalshara, a fairy with dark intentions, manages to have access to an old hall of the college. Crossing a Wild Magic source, she becomes a shapeshifting creature, the first step to obtain the Fairy Animals Ultimate Power.The Winx Club fight against the elemental creature cast by Brafilius and after defeating the monster and realising their Bloomix powers are not nature based to save the digmoles they earn a new magical power derived from nature itself Butterflix. 4 (160)- "Il primo colore dell'universo" ("The First Color of the Universe") Airdate: September 22, 2015 Back to the present, the Winx organize the inauguration of the Alfea Natural Park, where now there are many Digmoles, saved by the Winx in the past. The Digmoles hide a mysterious enigma. 5 (161)- "A Friend from the Past" ("Un amico dal passato") Airdate; September 23, 2015 Brafilius can now use the stone stolen from Roxy to travel back in time, and he also knows how to find the Animal with the First Color of the Universe, thanks to the information that the fairy accidentally gave him. 6 (162)- "Avventura su Lynphea" ("Adventure on Lynphea") ' Airdate: September 23, 2015' Roxy calls the Winx in her room at Alfea, because she knows that the MagiWolves species is in danger on Lynphea. The fairies go to the native world of Flora and meet her parents, who are healing two MagiWolves.The Winx go into the heart of nature to find the source of this dilemma as why the magi wolves are afraid to enter the forests of nature and the winx see that wild magic has contaminated the trees and the winx transform to butterflix but they are thwarted by Wild magic trees and drain all their powers and leaving flora unable to reach the magic seeds. 7 (163)- "Attenti al Magilupo" ("Beware of the Wolf") Airdate: September 24, 2015 Miele comes to help the fairies, using the antidote get rid of the fungi. Noticing that nature is spontaneously reacting, Flora gets the idea of helping nature itself with her own Butterflix special spell. 8 (164)- "Ritorno al medioevo" ("Back in the Middle Ages") Airdate: September 24, 2015 After a few attempts to make Squonk and Amarok become friends, the Winx use their Stones of Memories to travel back to Medieval Italy, where a very special animal species called Quillcat used to live. 9 (165)- "Il gatto magico" ("The Fairy Cat") Airdate: September 25, 2015 Orlando, a minstrel who knows how to summon the Quillcat, decides to help the Winx. Brafilius ambushes the cat, but Musa stops him with her Butterflix power. 10 (166)- "Winx in trappola!" ("Winx Trapped!") Airdate: September 25, 2015 Brafilius didn't manage to catch the Quillcat nor to find out if the animal has the Ultimate Power. Kalshara goes to Alfea alone and abducts Critty. 11 (167)- "Missione nella giungla" ("Mission in the Jungle") Airdate: September 26, 2015 The Sumatran tigers are in danger because they are hunted by shapeshifting poachers, contaminated by a source of Wild Magic, so Roxy asks the Winx for help. 12 (168)- "Un animale fatato per Tecna" ("A Fairy Animal for Tecna") Airdate: September 26, 2015 In the ancient core of Tecna's home world, Brafilius has an evil plan to make the entire Zenith unstable. To save the endangered Techsquirrels, Tecna must bring balance to her whole world. 13 (169)- "Il segreto dell'unicorno" ("The Unicorn's Secret") Airdate: September 27, 2015 The Winx travel to China to save the pandas from a mysterious creature. When the creature is revealed to be a unicorn under a Wild Magic spell, Bloom must bond with it to defeat the magic. 14 (170)- "Potere Tynix" ("Tynix Transformation") ' Airdate: September 27, 2015' After finding the magic harmony among them, the six Fairy Animals give the Winx the Tynix bracelets, which will let them explore the MiniWorld that support every ecosystem. 15 (171)- "Le pietre magiche" ("The Magic Stones") Airdate: September 28, 2015 The Dragons are getting weaker since the fire of Pyros has been absorbed by the Vampire of Fire. Kalshara demands to be let go in exchange for calling it back. 16 (172)- "Ritorno a Baia Paradiso" ("Back to Paradise Bay") Airdate: September 28, 2015 Roxy warns the Winx that the entire ecosystem is in danger for an unknown reason, so the Winx work hard to solve the mystery. 17 (173)- "Viaggio in una goccia" ("Lost in a Droplet") Airdate: September 29, 2015 The Winx need to grow new Gems of Light, traveling to the Water Cradles where they each have to plant a magic seed. 18 (174)- "Il rapimento di Stella" ("Banana Day") Airdate: September 29, 2015 As the Winx take a group of lemurs and robots back to their natural habitat, a sudden attack by Kalshara and Brafilius transforms all the bananas into monsters. 19 (175)- "L'arcobaleno di Magic" ("The Magix Rainbow") Airdate: September 30, 2015 As an important ball is taking place at Domino Castle, Kalshara and Brafilius are at Graynor Ruins to catch the Creature with the Rainbow Coat. 20 (176)- "Baby Winx" Airdate: September 30, 2015 Kalshara and Brafilius think that the Animal with the Ultimate Power is one of the Fairy Animals bonded with the Winx, and set a trap for the six fairies. 21 (177)- "Pazzo, pazza mondo" ("It's a Crazy, Crazy World!") Airdate: October 1, 2015 The Winx decide to go back to Alfea with their Fairy Animals. In order to catch them, Kalshara has to find a way to enter the school for fairies. 22 (178)- "Il Regno dei diamanti" ("The Kingdom of Diamonds") Airdate: October 1, 2015 The Digmole the Winx show to Faragonda says it's bonded with the Alfea headmistress, but Faragonda has vague memories about it. 23 (179)- "Il cuore di Alfea" ("The Secret of Alfea") Airdate: October 2, 2015 The Fairy Animals arrive to save Flora. Meanwhile, the Trix attack Alfea. 24 (180)- "La farfalla dorata" ("The Golden Butterfly") Airdate: October 2, 2015 As outside of Alfea the fight between the Trix and the Alfea's fairies goes on, the Winx use their Stones of Memories to go back to Alfea in the past. 25 (181)- "Un patto inatteso" ("New Magic Harmony") Airdate: October 3, 2015 In the Flower MiniWorld, Bloom is rescued by Elas, whose horn becomes golden for his bravery. Before the Winx arrive at alfea the Trix try to destroy alfea once again and using the powers of the Ultimate power and their fairy animals, But the Trix are warted away from the new magical barrier and sent away and they retreat to Under realm to find the original source of Wild Magic and obtain it power.The Winx go back to the present to watch the victory of Alfea. At the end Kalshara comes with a plea to ask the winx for their help to save Brafilius from the Trix. 26 (182)- "Il potere degli animali fatati" ("The Power of the Fairy Animals") Airdate: October 3, 2015 Kalshara wants to save Brafilius from the Trix, so she joins forces with the Winx, but to contain the Ultimate Power. They must defeat the Trix in order to retrieve the Ultimate powers from the Trix. As the Winx battle the Trix in their newly-hybrid witch form, they proved too difficult for the Winx as their powers are much weaker than the Trix and their fairy animal used the Ultimate Spell to form the Swan of Infinity and the Trix are encased in magical orb by the Swan of Infinity and the Ultimate Power goes to the Swan of Infinity for safe keeping. The Winx used their Time Travel stones to trap the Trix in limbo and never to cause harm again. After dealing with the Trix, Kalshara goes mad as she wanted the Ultimate Power for herself and she disowns her brother and she falls into the dark abyss of the source of Wild Magic and Brafilius had changed and finds new friends who care about him. The Winx return back to Alfea and perform a concert with along the specialists and the fairy animals. Category:Winx Club Page